Harry Potter and the Pirates
by alex.kennard
Summary: Lily and James left their youngest son, Harry, in an orphanage for 11 years. They expected him to be mad. They did not expect him to go missing and Create a famous dance crew in america, or for Albus to no him. Now its time for Harry to come back to help fight a war they are drastically losing.
1. The orphanage

Albus Dumbledore would rather be anywhere than here.

He would almost prefer to duel with his former student turned Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, to the death. The wizened old wizard shook his head in shame as he followed his friends and former students, Lily and James Potter, to the front door of St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Children. Orphan. The word struck a cord deep within Albus's heart. The word could mean that the child's parents were dead, and he or she was alone from the start. _Perhaps_, the old man thought miserably, _that would be a happier situation for such a young child_. But this was not the case. Today, he was witnessing something he never thought possible: the Potters were leaving their youngest child, Harry James Potter, at an orphanage. Albus wanted nothing more than to wake up and find out that this was all a terrible nightmare, but his wishes were in vain.

The old man forced himself to use every ounce of his occulmency training not to weep for the child, or to unleash his fury upon his friends. He wasn't sure which would come first, and after losing his sister in a fight with Gellert and his own brother, he didn't want to find out. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Wait."

Lily and James turned to see what Dumbledore wanted. He looked at his former students, no, his _prized_ former students with an expression that hadn't been seen on his face before in nearly half a century: anguish.

"Are you absolutely sure this is necessary?" he asked. _I must try once more, I must convince them not to abandon their own son_. "I understand that I cannot convince you to raise him along with the training you will give his siblings, but surely you can at least help raise your own son. You could have Sirius, the Weasleys, the Bones, or Remus, the boy's godfather!"

"Albus, our decision is final," an annoyed James replied. "We just can't cope with the stress of raising another child. We need Remus and Sirius to help us train Nate. Besides, I'd rather not deal with Harry becoming jealous or acting out to attract attention. It's for the best." Lily nodded as he finished, her eyes held the same resolve as her husband.

"Lily, James, please see reason! How can you honestly say that leaving _your son_ alone in an orphanage is for the best? How can you deny him the comfort of knowing a mother's love and kindness or a father's wisdom? For Merlin's sake, you could leave him with nearly any magical family, excluding the Malfoys or the Parkinsons, and he would at least find some form of happiness! I beg you, at the very least allow him to be raised by one of your friends so he can have some contact with his –"

"I'm sorry, Albus," Lily cut him off. " But, as my husband said, our decision is final. We have discussed this matter with Remus, Sirius, and even the Weasleys and all of them agree with us. Our Nate is the chosen one! We simply cannot divide our attention between him and Harry. They require special training and attention, Harry will, most likely, be average at best."

"You are abandoning-"

"We aren't abandoning him!" James cut in, indignantly.

"You are abandoning your own flesh and blood simply because you _assume_ that he will be 'average at best'!"

"Albus, calm down and listen to us," Lily replied. "You are losing your temper for nothing –"

"For nothing?" he yelled. "Of all the absurdly idiotic things I have ever heard-"

"Stop yelling and let me finish! As I was saying, you are losing your temper for nothing because we are not going to abandon our son here permanently."

"I am afraid that I do not follow. Please, enlighten me. Just how leaving your child in an orphanage is not abandonment. Or perhaps you'd like to inform me that I need to check a more updated volume of the English dictionary?"

"Because we're going to leave instructions for them not to allow him to be adopted." Lily responded, as if that would justify everything. "We will reclaim him when he is eleven and ready to attend Hogwarts. We will explain the situation and make him see that it is for the best."

"And you think that he will be happy with that? That he will jump into your arms, joyously crying 'Mommy' after you look him in the eye and tell him that he was cast aside because it was 'for the best'? Has it not occurred to either of you that he might, instead, hold a grudge?"

"Of course not, we expect that he will be angry at first," James replied.

With that, Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Gellert Grindewald, apparated away.

Both Potters sighed and shook their heads. Why couldn't the Headmaster see the logic in their plan? It was flawless, in their minds at least. They walked the remaining distance to the front porch of St. Mary's and left a Harry on the doorstep, wrapped in a small blanket with a note fastened to it. They walked down the sidewalk and into an alley, and apparrated home.

Minutes after the Potters had left, a form shifted into view next to the sleeping form of Harry. Albus Dumbledore may have been unable to convince to Potters to reconsider their actions, but he refused to let a child alone in the night

"Oh Harry… I hope someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive this old man for his failure. But I will not allow them to hurt you, child. Everyone deserves the opportunity to find their path in life, and you, my dear boy, are no different."

Albus reached down and picked up the sleeping child, and rang the doorbell. He waited for a couple minutes before the door was answered.

"Welcome to St. Mary's Home for Orphaned children," greeted a middle-aged nun. "I am Sister Evangeline McKinney, how may I help you?"

"Madam, I am afraid that this young child has been left here by his parents, I wanted to make sure that you received him before he succumb to the cold night air." Dumbledore replied before taking a moment to observe his momentary host. Sister Evangeline was a tall, skinny woman with a very stern and studious air about her. But after looking into her eyes, Albus was pleased, no, relieved to find a great deal of compassion, especially when she looked upon the sleeping form of Harry. He was shaken from his thoughts when she spoke again.

"May the Lord bless you for your act of kindness, sir. Please do not think me rude, but I must ask: how is it that you happened upon a child abandoned on our doorstep in the middle of the night?"

_This woman is observant and seems to take nothing for face value, good. Perhaps she can help me._ "You are correct, my dear. I was present when his parents left him here and I am ashamed to say that I was, obviously, unsuccessful in convincing them otherwise. May I come in and talk with you? I have a few issues that I wish to address with you."

Sister McKinney took a moment to consider the man's request as she went over his statement mentally. She found that he was genuinely concerned for the boy's wellbeing and a bit reluctant to relinquish him until these "issues" are addressed. She nodded her head and responded, "Please do, I would loathe to think that I took a child into my care without knowing something that might benefit or harm him."

With that, Albus stepped into the orphanage and followed her as she lead him to her office. Upon entry, he noted that it was relatively simple and plain. A clock adorned the wall, a muggle computer rested atop a small wooden desk, two chairs sat side by side facing the desk, and, finally, a painting of the Virgin Mary hung proudly behind the desk. He politely waited for the Sister McKinney to sit before he did, this was her domain and even a man as powerful as he respected that.

"Now Mr. –"

"Oh, forgive me madam. My name is Albus Dumbledore, a pleasure to meet you, though I do wish that the circumstances were happier."

"Oh don't apologize Mr. Dumbledore, you seem more concerned with your charge's safety than you are of making appearances. Before we begin, might I ask what his name is?" She gestured to Harry as she said the last sentence.

"This is Harold James Potter, but I prefer to call him Harry." Here, Albus smiled. _Even though she has yet to hear my story, she has already shown you the love and compassion that Lily should have. Thank Mer- no. I suppose it would be more proper to thank God for this woman._

"A most respectable name," she replied with a small smile of her own. "Now, what issues would you like to address with me?"

"Well, as I said earlier, young Harry's parents have abandoned him." Sister McKinney was shocked to see that Albus seemed to age a decade as he said this. "They did not abandon him due to any financial trouble, but I would prefer that their reasoning not be discussed as I am still quite displeased."

"I understand your displeasure, but how is the abandonment an issue? Other than the obvious of course."

"The issue is actually their plan for his future." He unfastened the note from Harry's blanket and handed it to her. "They left this note instructing that you do not allow him to be adopted until they return for him. My first issue is: would you follow this instruction?"

After quickly scanning the note, she looked up with him, outraged at such an implication. "What sort of irresponsible idiots do you associate with?" She hissed. "Do your friends normally abandon their children out of convenience?"

"My dear, I am beginning to wonder that myself. I feel, for the first time in many years, as if I do not know the people around me." Albus sighed, feeling every bit the one hundred and fifty year old man he was.

Sister McKinney's fury was halted when she saw the old man before her deflate. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that he was not the problem, before continuing, "How long? How long did they plan to leave him here?"

"Eleven years."

"WHAT?" Damn being calm, this was unforgivable. "Eleven years? This is an orphanage, not a long-term daycare!"

"Then you will ignore their request?" Albus hoped that she would, she would definitely listen to him if she refused the Potters' orders.

"Of course I'm going to ignore their request! I work tirelessly to help these children find stable homes where they can be happy, where they can have a future!" _Is this old man daft?_ She seethed._ No child should have to suffer knowing that his parents cast him aside like a bag of trash! This fool is half a second from-_

"Then we are on the same page." Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt. _Wait… what?_

"I beg your pardon?"

Suddenly, Sister McKinney watched as Dumbledore's eyes seemed to ignite and burn with determination. "I refuse to let an innocent child feel such pain, I wanted to make sure that you would help him find a family that would love him. He deserves to have one. If he is adopted before his parents return, I only ask that you promise me that you make sure that he will be raised well."

Stunned, the nun could only nod her head. _I… I can't believe that I misjudged him after seeing his protective actions directed at Harry earlier. Dear Lord, forgive me for painting him with the same brush as his companions. _She took a moment to compose herself before answering. "Y-Yes. I promise you that I will take steps to ensure his childhood is happy. Forgive me for my outburst, I normally have better control of my temper."

"No apology is necessary, Sister." Albus's eyes seemed to glow with mirth. "You were simply angered by his parents' actions as I was earlier this evening, it is quite understandable."

"if you wish i may wait outside while you talk to the boy"

Albus turned his gaze upon Harry, who had somehow managed to sleep through the discussion. He chuckled, if only he could care for the child himself, but he had a duty to his own people.

"My dear boy, you deserve much better than this. I hope that my actions today will aid you in the future." Albus paused briefly. "Harry… I can sense great power within you, the likes of which even I cannot fathom. I know that you have the capacity to do great things… the path you choose to take with this power is up to you, not anyone else's master plan. I hope we meet again someday, and I hope that when we do, you are happy. I can live with you hating my world, I can live with you hating me. But I can only hope for your future wellbeing."

Here, Albus paused to wipe a tear that threatened to fall. He turned to the image of Mary, "I may not be a man of faith, but I humbly ask that you watch over this child. Please keep him safe, my Lady."

He then walked to the door and opened it, Sister McKinney stood by waiting for him. As he handed Harry to her, he thanked her and let her escort him out of the orphanage. Albus Dumbledore watched as she closed the door and couldn't help but whisper, "Good luck…. Harry Potter." He turned and apparrated back to Hogwarts.


	2. The order meeting

the Order of The Phoenix consisted of the most cunning witches and wizards of their time.

Some of the more prominent members were Mr and Mrs Arthur and Molly Weasley; Mr Sirius Black; Miss Nymphadora Tonks; Mr Remus Lupin; Mr Severus Snape; Ms Minerva McGonagall; Mr Albus Dumbledore and Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter.

The children of the Order members were staying at Grimmauld place too; The Weasley's kids: Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny and Ron; a Muggleborn witch by the name of Hermione Granger, who was Ron's best friend; and the Potter's only son, Gainel.

Well, the seemed to think that he was their only son. Gainel's older-by-three-years brother, Harry Potter, who the potter had left on that orange doorsteps all those years ago. Secretly, Sirius (Harry's godfather) and Remus seemed ashamed at their best friends.

Gainel was the famed Boy Who Lived, and Remus and Sirius (though they pretended to fawn over the rude stuck up boy) didn't like Gainel very much. He was very much self-absorbed in his fame, not very smart, a terrible Quidditch player and a cry-baby. He was a wimp; yet everyone seemed blinded to those particular facts, except for Slytherins and Severus Snape, who was the Potions master (and co-indecently Head of Slytherin House) at Hogwarts.

But Harry had been much different; he had been a bright, strong, confident but shy child with a kind heart. While Gainel and Harry looked much the same, there were a few differences. Both had inherited their fathers' messy jet black hair, though Harry's was more tamed he had his mothers' beautiful green eyes while Gainel had brown.

The fame had all started when a dictator by the name of Lord Voldemort had marked either Gainel or Harry as his equal. Both children had been attacked (or so it was thought) one fateful night at their home Godric's Hollow; Harry had been left with a lightning bolt shaped scar in the middle of his forehead, while Gainel had been left with a scar on his right hand, that if you squinted, looked like the letters "LV" - therefore Gainel had been pronounced the Boy Who Lived by Lily and James Potter. But it wasn't true. A piece of wall that had crumpled had fallen on Gainel's hand, while Harry was being cursed by Lord Voldemort. But the curse had rebounded, leaving Voldemort for dead. But somehow the potters had come to the conclusion that Gainel was the one who stopped him as he was marked with Voldemort's initials- LV.

So they were the Order of Phoenix member and their children, waiting impatiently for theire leader of the light Albus Dumbledore, to see why he had called this unexpected meeting.

"Good evening" greeted Dumbledore with his customarily twinkle in his bright blue eyes. " As you all know the war against Tom we are losing we don't have enough people willing to fight, I might have a solution for this, but beware these people don't like a lot of you, they won't want to fight but I know they will."

" If they don't want to fight Albus, don't make them they will just weigh us down." Said the gruff voice of "mad-eye" moody.

" ahh but you see old friends these people are talented, the leader is probably able to be me in a duel, and the others are close to doing it as well, they are some of the best wizards and witches of this generation." The faces around the room were shocked into silence during that, their mouths hanging open and their eyes about to pop out of their heads, all except three.

"THAT'S A LIE! I'm the greatest wizard of this generation" the younger Potter screamed as he jumped to his feet in anger, though those that knew him best could see he was doing it more for appearance sake, like he just wanted to make it appear that he wasn't aware of what his professor was talking about.

"POTTER, SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Snape raged as he glared at his least favorite student. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to exceed the arrogance James Potter had shown while a student but his son certainly did just that.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, he is one if not the best wizard of this generation, now sit down and be quite so we can carry on with this meeting" Dumbledore said, with a lack of his customary twinkle in his eyes.

" now I need 3 other people to come and talk to them with me we will be leaving after this meeting tonight, because of the time difference, they live in America so it should be about midday by the time we get there."


End file.
